An electronic program guide (EPG) may refer to a menu-based system that provides users of television, radio, and other media applications with continuously updated menus displaying broadcast programming or scheduling information for current and upcoming programming. A non-interactive EPG may include a digitally displayed, non-interactive menu of program scheduling information shown by a television provider to viewers on a dedicated channel. When a viewer tunes to an EPG channel, a menu may be displayed that lists current and upcoming television programs on available channels. An interactive EPG may permit a viewer to navigate scheduling information menus interactively, selecting and discovering programming by time, title, channel, or the like.